


The Submission of a Dragon Slayer

by SugaKookieLance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookieLance/pseuds/SugaKookieLance
Summary: Spencer is an ether dragon slayer. He is a submissive. Bickslow is not a dragon slayer. Bickslow is a Dominant. Let's see how they act towards each other, shall we?
Relationships: Bickslow (Fairy Tail)/Original Male Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 1





	The Submission of a Dragon Slayer

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~BASIC INFORMATION~

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Full Name-{What is/was their full name?}: Spencer Lyonsdale

~Nickname(s)-{What is/was the nickname(s) their family/friends usually call/called them by?}: Pence

~Alias-{Any other name(s) they are known by? For example: Natsu's known as Salamander by most}: Ether Dragon

~Race/Species-{What is/was their race/species?}: Human

~Zodiac Sign-{What is/was their Zodiac Sign?}: Cancer

~Chinese Sign-{What is/was their Chinese Sign?}: Ox

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~APPEARANCE INFORMATION~

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Height-{Where is/was their height considered to be at?}: 5'8

~Weight-{Where is/was their weight considered to be at?}: 230 lbs

~Hair Colour(s) and Style(s)-{What colour(s) are/were their hair and in what style(s) do/did they usually have their hair in?}: black, wavy, manbun

~Eye Colour(s)-{What colour(s) is/was their eyes?}: brown

~Skin Colour-{What colour is/was their skin?}: tan

~Scar(s)-{Are/Were there any scars located on their body, and if there are/were, explain how they got them in the first place}: no scars

~Clothing Style(s)-{What clothing(s) do/did they normally wear?}: slightly feminine but also androgynous

~Never Seen Without?: his dragon scale necklace

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~PERSONAL INFORMATION~

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Personality-{What is/was their personality described to be like? Especially around their friends, family members, strangers or enemies/rival(s)?}: Loud, rambunctious, and seemingly innocent

~Orientation/Sexual Preference-{What gender(s) are/were they attracted to the most?}: pansexual

~Like(s)-{What are/were their like(s)?}: bdsm, being dominated, being marked.

~Dislike(s)-{What do/did they dislike the most?}: being the dominant

~Hobbies-{Any particular hobbies that they like to do often?}: dancing, singing

~Date of Birth-{What date were they born?}: July 7th

-Date of Death-{If they died, what date did they die then?}:

~Place of Birth-{Where were they born?}: Fiore

-Place of Death-{If they died, where was the location that they died at?}:

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~MAGIC/ABILITIES/STATS INFORMATION~

{Give some full detailed information about the type of magic(s) they posses}

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Name of Magic-{What type of magic do/did they possess/possessed and for what purpose do they use if for?}: Etherion Dragon Slayer

~Equipment-{If their magic didn't work when fighting their enemies, what specific items from Edolas}: hand-to-hand combat

~Celestial Key(s)-{*Only for those who are/were celestial wizards* Do/Did they have any Celestial Key(s) and if they do/did, what celestial key(s) do/did they own?}:

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~Attack Power-{Where are/were their attack power considered to be at? Out of 5}: 4

  
~Defensive Power-{Where are/were their defensive power considered to be at?Out of 5}: 4

  
~Speed-{Where are/were their speed considered to be at? Out of 5}: 5

  
~Intelligence-{Where are/were their intelligence considered to be at. Out of 5}: 5

  
~Explosiveness-{How quick are/were they quick to become angry? Out of 5}: 5

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~GUILD INFORMATION~

{Remember, just to use this one if they are/were apart of a guild before either leaving that guild, disbanding it or dying}

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Affiliation-{At what guild, building or whatever are/were they affiliated with?}: Fairy Tail

-First Joined-{When did they first join that guild they are/were apart of? And if they joined a guild, why did they join that said guild?}: As a child, around the same time Natsu joined

~Left Guild-{Either due to death or disbanding the guild, if they ever left their guild, when was it and why did they leave in the first place?}: N/A

~Guild Mark(s)-{Where are/were their guild mark(s) located on their body?}: left ankle

~Occupation(s)-{What is/was their occupation(s); for example: Are/Were they a mage or are/were they something else?}: Wizard of Fairy Tail (Known as Ether Dragon)

~Team(s)/Previous Team(s)/Future Team(s)-{Are/Were they apart of any team(s) and if they are/were, give some information about their team(s), especially if they had previous team(s) or future team(s)?}: Team Natsu

~Exceed(s) Name(s)-{If they have/had any exceeds with them, state their name and information about, especially how they met each other.}: No Exceed

~Base of Operation(s)-{At what place(s) are/were their guild(s) located at?}: Fairy Tail in Magnolia

~Counterpart(s)-{Any counterpart(s) do/did they have?}: Edolas Spencer

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~FAMILY INFORMATION~

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Father(s)/Step-Father(s)/Adoptive Father(s)-{Do/Did they have any father(s)/step-father(s)/adoptive father(s), and if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}: Male Dragons

~Mother(s)/Step-Mother(s)/Adoptive Mother(s)-{Do/Did they have any mother(s)/step-mother(s)/adoptive mother(s), and if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}: Female Dragons

~Sibling(s)/Step-Sibling(s)/Adoptive Sibling(s)-{Do/Did they have any sibling(s)/step-sibling(s)/adoptive siblings) and if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}: Dragon Slayers

~Nephew(s)/Niece(s)-{Do/Did they have any nephew(s)/niece(s), and if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}:

~Distant Relative(s)/Ancestor(s)-{Do/Did they have any distant relative(s)/ancestor(s) that they are/were aware of or not aware of, or not? And if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}:

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~RELATIONSHIPS INFORMATION~

{How is/was their relationships with either the canon characters that come from the manga/anime or others?}

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Relationship Status-{Are/Were the single or are/were they in a relationship or are/were they married?}: Crush on Bickslow

~Acquaintance(s)/Friend(s)/Best Friend(s)-{Do/Did they have any acquaintance(s)/friend(s)/best friend(s) and if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}: Thunder Legion

~Allies/Team-mate(s)/Partner(s)-{Do/Did they have any allies/team-mate(s)/partner(s) and if they do/did, explain them in full detail, especially if they died or disappeared}: Team Natsu & Thunder Legion

~Enemies/Rival(s)-{Do/Did they have any enemies/rival(s), and if they do/did, explain them in full detail}: Lisanna (Love Rival)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~BIO INFORMATION~

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Bio-{The most important thing, their bio explains how they are/were what they are/were today, so, explain how their life was like}: Specer was dropped off with the dragons as a baby. When the dragons disappeared, he left to go to Fairy Tail with Natsu, who he was closest to.

~Childhood-{How was their childhood like?}: Fun, so many dragon parents.

~Present/Current Life-{Explain their current life now, and if they died, explain how their life was before they died}: Exciting

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~EXTRA INFORMATION~

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Theme Song(s)-{Are there any songs that would fit them?}: Believer by Imagine Dragons & Confident by Demi Lovato & Natural by Imagine Dragons

~Trivia-{Any extra information about them that you haven't stated yet?}: He is transgender (Female to Male)

~Voice-{How do you imagine their voice would sound like?}: English Dub Izuku Midoriya

~Quote(s)-{Anything particular said by them?}: "My name is Spencer and I'm not your love rival for cryin' out loud, Juvia! I don't want Gray!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
